Problem: $h(n) = -4+f(n)$ $f(x) = 3x+1$ $ f(h(5)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(5)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(5) = -4+f(5)$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(5)$ $f(5) = (3)(5)+1$ $f(5) = 16$ That means $h(5) = -4+16$ $h(5) = 12$ Now we know that $h(5) = 12$ . Let's solve for $f(h(5))$ , which is $f(12)$ $f(12) = (3)(12)+1$ $f(12) = 37$